


All for Jeremy

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Anger, Anxiety, Face Punching, M/M, Panic, Punching, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I don't know what this is supposed to be? I was just really enraged earlier, and my counselors been telling me to write my feelings out through fanfics, so have this mentally unstable mess.Also, I know the ending sucks, i couldn't really find a way to end it how i originally wanted to end it, with chloe dying, but i feel like Jeremy already suffered through enough with Chloe's assualt.





	All for Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is supposed to be? I was just really enraged earlier, and my counselors been telling me to write my feelings out through fanfics, so have this mentally unstable mess. 
> 
> Also, I know the ending sucks, i couldn't really find a way to end it how i originally wanted to end it, with chloe dying, but i feel like Jeremy already suffered through enough with Chloe's assualt.

Michael honestly could tell you every single time he'd stuck up for his best friend, now boyfriend, Jeremy Heere, especially with the scene in front of him. 

He wasn't sure what had brought him to the Halloween party, but he had been there, dragging his poor friend behind him, promising nothing would happen there.  
And he wasn't sure when he had exactly lost Jeremy, but the moment he noticed the fact the lankier boy wasn't droning behind him, Michael fell into full panic mode, searching the house up and down for his friend, coming across something he honestly wished he'd never seen. 

Seeing his best friend of 15 years below a drunk girl, bawling his eyes out as she rode him.  
To be completely fair, Michael did have every reason in the book to do multiple things to the assualter, but.  
He was frozen.  
Frozen, watching his friend cry for help, cry his name.  
His feet felt heavy, trying to move towards Jeremy.  
Why was he scared?  
Each step was as heavy as the last, trudging towards his friend, palms shaking and sweating abundantly, trying to sort through his mind what he could do to help him. 

The first thought that came to his mind, he went with.  
His fist came in contact with the girl who was cooing soft things to Jeremy, promising it'd all be over soon.  
Another punch, another, and another.  
Somewhere during his blind fury of punching the person who had violated Jeremy, his Jeremy, he had fallen on the floor with the person below him, trying to fight him back, scratching their long acrylic nails wherever they could reach. 

Blood began to blur Michael's Vision, along with messy tears as he screamed.  
What was he doing?  
Before he could land another fist to the attackers bleeding face, arm's wrapped around his body, causing Michael to stop.  
Jeremy.  
The boys shaky breath pleaded Michael to stop, his grip tightening around Michael's waist, more soft pleads following.  
He glanced at the damage he had caused to the person. Their body unmoving, nose caved in, teeth mussed and broken, their long brunette hair clumped with drying blood. 

Michael mentally cringed to himself, hearing his boyfriend aduibly gulp, before untangling himself from Michael, vomiting. 

Turning, softly, Michael watched as Jeremy's body shook. Small breathes fell from the boys lips. Michael saw how Jeremy's eyes momentarily met with the body, watching how the person was still breathing. Shallow breaths.


End file.
